


Invitation

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Leia Ryder has a surprise for Jaal, and a question.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff and smut. Enjoy.

“Annnnnd, done.” Gil stepped back from his work and nodded in approval. 

“Thanks for the help Gil. I trust that you will keep this to yourself for now. It has to be a surprise.”

“No problem Leia. These lips are sealed.” 

“Thanks.” 

Gil gave her a knowing smirk and headed back to engineering. She checked the time and she still had two hours until she had asked Jaal to meet her in her quarters. Plenty of time to grab a quick shower and get ready. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. They were both completely head over heels for each other so surely she wasn’t asking anything he wouldn’t agree to right? Maybe it was just that this was the first time she had ever felt like this about anyone. It was too late to back out now at any rate. She grabbed her shower kit and headed to clean up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She had just finished getting dressed when she was alerted to someone requesting permission to enter. She had forgotten to unlock her door. “A little privacy SAM.” “Yes, Pathfinder.” She quickly opened the door and his face lit up the moment he saw her. “You look beautiful my darling one.” She blushed at the compliment. He was always making her blush.

She had sewn the dress she wore herself, a skill her mother had taught her, from angaran fabric (Jaal’s mother had been more than happy to help in exchange for a few answers to all her questions) but it had been worth all the effort for that reaction. The fabric was similar to the one on his rofjinn but a darker shade of blue. Sahuna had said it looked like a night sky chasing the sunset of her hair. She wondered if all angara had a way with words or just his family.

He took her hand and pulled her close to him, their foreheads resting against each other. She tilted her head to place a gentle kiss on his lips as his arm slid around her waist. Nothing in the universe compared to how she felt when they kissed. She always laughed at old romance vids when they talked about sparks and fireworks but that was exactly what it felt like. Her whole body tingled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while his hands wandered lower and cupped her bottom. 

After a few moments longer she reluctantly pulled away. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Another one? Your attire has already been a pleasant gift.” 

She felt herself blushing again. It was almost easy for him to do. She took him by the hand and brought him to the addition Gil had installed in her room. “Is this what I think it is?” She nodded. “It's a smaller UV lamp but any bigger would be too large for my quarters and I was hoping that you would maybe want to move in here with me. You don't have to if you don't want-” Her words were interrupted as he scooped her up and captured her lips in another kiss. Hearing her desire to share her quarters with him had made his heart sing with love for her. 

He carried her to her bed before setting her down. He hooked his fingers under the straps of her dress and pulled them off her shoulders, sliding the whole thing off and leaving her naked before him. “You are the most exquisite creature I have ever known.” 

He ran his hands across her naked body as he admired her, his fingers ghosting over her skin, leaving a trail of tingles in their wake. It was a wonderful bonus of his bio-electricity that drove her crazy. He had unbelieveable control over it and he used it to his full advantage. Her body began to tremble with need and he hadn’t even undressed yet. 

“Please.” The word was barely a whisper as it passed her lips but it sent a shiver down Jaal’s back and other places. He stepped back and stripped bare before closing the gap between them and playfully falling to the bed with her in his arms. She opened her mouth to complain but he quickly silenced her with a kiss as he rolled on top of her. His hand slid down her side and over her thigh. When he reached her knee, he lifted and hooked her leg around his torso before adjusting and sliding into her. He moved slowly, savoring every stroke as they moved together. As their moans got louder, he increased the speed of his thrusts, her hands clawing at his back as they both lost themselves in each other. Leia reached her climax first, crying out his name as she rode the wave of pleasure, sending Jaal over the edge right behind her. 

He rolled onto his back and pulled her close to him and they lay in silence while they caught their breath. It was Leia that spoke first. “So, is that a yes?” 

“Was I not clear enough?” he asked in a teasing tone. “Perhaps I shall say it again.”

“I think I definitely need to hear it again.” Her hand wandered down his chest as she spoke and wrapped around him, working him gently until he was ready. He rolled onto his back, pulling her into his lap and she reached between them to guide him inside her again. 

They moved faster this time, Jaal’s thrusts hard and fast and soon they were both crying out in orgasm. Leia collapsed onto the bed next to him, her legs tangled with his. He turned to her and cupped her face in his hand. “I love you my darling one. I am grateful for everyday spent with you.” She tried to stop her eyes from tearing up but it was impossible when he spoke like that and looked at her the way he did. “I love you too. More than I could ever express.” He kissed her gently before pulling away and climbing off the bed. 

“Where are you going?”

“To get my things and then perhaps I shall join you in bed again.” Leia thought her heart might just burst from happiness.


End file.
